cavalieroftheabyssfandomcom-20200213-history
Yongje Bihyung
Yongje Bihyung is a member of the Serpent Clan and the master of both Yuan and Biryuuna. He is knowledgeable in the Serpent Clan's martial arts such as the Tae-Gyuk and has helped Xix master the technique. He is the brother of Yongje Yeonoh and Yongje Rain. Appearance Bihyung is around his thirties, and has loose black hair that reaches his shoulders. He wears Chineses martial artists top over white billowed pants. Personality Bihyung is an intellectual who was an antagonist back in Immortal Regis. Now he has calmed down and has developed a more tolerant view of others, though Jae-Hyuk still annoyed him. He gets irritated easily by people who act idiotic. He harbors affections for Serin, but chooses to mask these feelings under an aloof attitude. Years later, he has not changed much except that he gets annoyed by the new generation of teenagers and their antics easier. History Plot Powers & Abilities Tae geuk Yongje Bihyung has mastered all 9 levels of the Serpent Clan martial-art. Magic Although he does not hold vast raw magic power as Serin, Yongje Bihyung is a master magician with incredible control and techniques. He demonstrates this when he help Serin keep Chaos together, during the first Magnanix. Relationships Demon Serin Neither the demon princess nor the serpent prince held each other in high regard when first introduced running into each other in Immortal Regis. ''Serin did not like Bihyung's sneaky nature and Bihyung believed she should loosen up. Some of Serin's hostility stimmed from the fact that Bihyung felt like a threat to her undead, Jae-Hyuk. Unfortunately, Serin either failed to notice or chose to overlook Bihyung's hidden affections towards her. When the two are shown again in ''Cavalier of the Abyss, ''they seem to have formed an alliance to stabilize Chaos. Bihyung still desires Serin but her attentions are focused solely on Jae-Hyuk hence why Bihyung acted bitters towards Jae-Hyuk/Nex even though the two are on much better terms. When it comes to Serin Bihyung is still annoyed over her current fate as an prisoner under Nex. Regis Nex The relation between the the young Yongje Bihyung and the future Regis is a strained one. After Chae Jae-Hyuk first arrives in Chaos, Yongje Bihyung tries to use him to take control of Depore. Depore ends up chosing Jae-Hyuk and Bihyung is furious over his lost at first. Once Caladborg comes into the picture both men settle their differences in order to save Chaos and Earth. Their similar dilemma is resurfaced in ''Cavalier of the Abyss. ''However, while both men get along remarkably better compared to their high schoo days there are still issues. Jae-Hyuk/ Regis Nex fails to notice Bihyung's hostility when Serin is brought up since the undead is unaware of the Serpent Prince's affections towards his master. Even after twenty years, Bihyung still has affections for the necromancer and is jealous of Regis Nex though he is still loyal to him. Quotes *"Is this the reality of education in Chaos..pretty shameless if you ask me.."'' - Bi-Hyung, Chapter 30. Chapter Appearances Trivia *Harbors feelings for Serin, but keeps these emotions hidden since she loves Jae-Hyuk/Nex. References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Serpent Clan